warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Crusade for Nightshores
=CoN-take1= Yo Remos, are those black bars there on purpose or are you trying to get rid of them? If it's the latter, then all you have to do is remove the space before the first word of the paragraph. Cheers! -- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 13:45, May 19, 2014 (UTC) They are there on purpose because they are quotes from my other articles that speak about Crusade, so I'll get rid of them when I'm writing it forward. Thanks anyway! RemosPendragon (talk) 10:45, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Page was deleted 10th of June 2014. =CoN-take2= Oh my emperor, the Britisher Las-Rifles are involved...this is a proud moment Clockwork Tactics (talk) 17:24, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Remos- The Asharas forces should look something like this: Asharas Yek Taxamada Infantry 50,001 8 "Hosts" (regiments) 2 Asharas Taxamadae 2-20 Infantry 950,019 152 "Hosts"(regiments) 2 As I wrote it Asharas sent a million men to the Crusade- I only wrote about the first 50,001 As promised I gave you 2 more units- they fight together in most battles(I justified it in the articles- they start out traveling on the same ship a Universe class named the Brightstar) Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry- the Polynesian ones Blackwater Rifles- I included a point about them fighting abhumans on Lanuar V you have my permission to edit as you see fit(maybe find some way of fitting their famous battles into the Crusade?) but please don't do anything too crazy. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 04:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah yes, my bad. I'll get on with the two other regiments as soon as I get on the 3rd Theater. Thank you so much, Mando. --Remos talk 07:29, March 10, 2015 (UTC) I wrote a line in the Yek Taxamada about some of the more ambitious members attempting self portraits alongside other artistic pursuits- so go ahead and add the images you showed me if you want. did this for the Blackwater- I will take it out if needed Civilan Contingent Like most Imperial Guard units on extended campaigns they amassed a civilian following as well. As was typical of such things it was composed of the families of those serving and those looking to make a profit from them and the units serving with them. The presence of Sarton civilians aboard the Brightstar and the many years of fighting would see a few young men come of age and follow their fathers, uncles and brothers into battle. It would also produce families with mixed Sarton and Akoni blood- Akoni regulations forbade married men in service but said nothing about relationships. Black Velvet Vixens Amongst these civilains was a woman named Kamylla Cole, who saw the need to keep morale among Sarton's fighting men high during the many years of fighting to come and saw an opportunity to expand her audience at the same time. Her Burlesque dance troop "The Black Velvet Vixens" had nowhere to perform since their usual venue "The Black Velvet Club" burned down shortly before the men of Blackwater left- Cole convinced her dancers to come with her, they weren't respected in Sarton society but they would be appreciated among the Imperial Guard. They proved to be quite popular, as expected, gaining a loyal following amongst the Blackwater Rifles and the other units to travel aboard the Brightstar including the Akoni 3rd(all single men) They would also visit other Imperial Guard units at the front as a way to restore morale. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:40, March 26, 2015 (UTC) the commander of the Asharas Principals is Emir Ozhan Seniar- unless you decide he was KIA, or Kevah is asking on their behalf as he's Seniar's superior officer. We can work around each other easily enough.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 23:58, March 29, 2015 (UTC) I must've missed that name, I'll change it. No problem! --Remos talk 07:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) The other stuff, about the Blackwater rifles, OK with you? It is just fine. Only one regiment from Blackwater Rifles, the 6th? --Remos talk 08:44, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yes. They're from the planet Sarton, their tradition has PDF/Guard units named from the region they're recruited from. So the Blackwater Rifles come from the city of Blackwater and the surrounding area. Don't know what the other Sarton Guard were doing but it doesn't matter for the purposes of the Crusade.--BrowncoatMando (talk) 16:01, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Armored units hailing from a Cardinal World- trying to imagine what those guys look like/how they'd act --BrowncoatMando (talk) 05:11, July 8, 2015 (UTC) They'd probably have little shrines to the Big E in their tanks and piss off or show complete disrespect to any tech-priest attached to them. Probably would lead to more "mickey mouse" (aka duct tape) repairs to their tanks as opposed to the more through and proper maintenance (like replacing the leaking prometium pipe). But their zeal would definitely support a more agressive style while they'd take the time to dedicate fasts and prayers to Big E Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 18:04, July 8, 2015 (UTC) just wondering something Remos who did the Blackwater and Akoni fight alongside? don't see any specific references. BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:08, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Well it depends. I can try to work on that after I conquer Persia and Rajastan, but at the moment I'm too occupied with Crusader Kings 2's new expansion. --Remos talk 09:37, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh. Actually I didn't even think that those armored units are from Cardinal world. Though, they aren't exempted from tithes any more than other worlds, now are they? --Remos talk 12:35, July 20, 2015 (UTC) You still need to add The Blackwater Rifles and the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry. only 800 Abhumans deployed in the crusade? My Ogryns? BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:10, September 3, 2015 (UTC) What were the amounts? --Remos talk 20:37, September 3, 2015 (UTC) My Ogryns or the total numbers for the regiments? 600 Ogryns- been a while since I've looked. 1800 Blackwater Total, 856 total Akoni --BrowncoatMando (talk) 20:43, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure but they are in-regiment amounts. Numbers on the lists are in no means accurate. Most likely artillery rgiments have other vehicles than self-propelled basilisks, but they aren't marked either. Those 800 abhumans are ratlings, as they make up the Rotundus Ratlings regiments. --Remos talk 05:46, September 4, 2015 (UTC)